


Mysterious Coffee Drinker

by uofmdragon



Series: Wisconsin Avengers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil opens his shop and before the gates open, he has someone asking for a cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Coffee Drinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> When I moved all my own tumblr prompts, I realized I needed to bring this one over. Ralkana prompted me with Hockey and Coffee Shop AU. This is the prompt that inspired the longer work, which is the second in the series.
> 
> Updated to reflect the names that were changed in Life in the Child of Winter.

Phil showed his ID to the security guard and was quickly waved in. Two hours before the gates opened up and four hours before the face off in center ice. Phil drove his van and headed into the game toward his small booth while mentally running a checklist of everything he’d needed to do. 

Melinda would have made sure they were well stocked for the game, but wouldn’t be there as she preferred behind the scenes. She would have bought Bobbi and Mack’s sugar cookies with the logos of both teams in. Jemma and Leo would be there in an hour to bake whatever needed to be baked or warmed up and once that was done they’d be making the coffee and hot chocolate along with Phil. Skye and Trip would be there a half-hour before to set up the displays and run the registers. 

Phil still couldn’t believe that that Nick had asked him to run a coffee booth at Stark Ice Rink home of the newest NHL team the Wisconsin Avengers. He had his own store in the city, but now for every home game. He closed it up and moved it here. He purposefully tried to keep it small, but the Agents crowd flocked to him and after the season was over, Phil was going to need to hire new help and see if he could get a larger space. 

Phil made it to his booth and let himself in, getting started on the prep work that needed to happen now. Machines were inspected to ensure no damage had occurred between games and then turned on. He made a mental note to ask Bobbi to see if she knew anyone that was a whiz at hot chocolate, targeted more toward the kids. It was a decent recipe, but it could definitely be improved on. The cookie recipe was such a hit that out of towners showed up at his shop to buy some to take home with them.

Phil hoped that he’d get one of the Koenig brothers tonight as his hawker. Their coffee wasn’t anything special, but Phil made sure to that cookies that hadn’t survived the transportation went out with them as free cookie samples. Phil got lost in his thoughts that he startled seeing a man standing in front of his register. Phil glanced at his watch and the gates weren’t open yet.

“Hi,” the man gave him a crooked smile. “I don’t suppose you have the machines going enough for a cup of coffee?”

“Um…” Phil started. “You’re not…”

“Please,” the man entreated, eyes wide and pleading. “I’ll pay double.”

Phil hesitated, because he wasn’t supposed to be there. Luckily, he caught sight of Maria and managed to catch her eye and indicate the man. Maria rolled her eyes and made a gesture that seemed to indicate, ‘Do what you want.’ Phil guessed he was allowed to be there.

“It won’t be my best,” Phil said, going to make a cup.

“I don’t really care,” the man answered, giving him a large grin.

Phil made the coffee and exchanged it for a the cash in the man’s hand.

“Keep the change.” the man said inhaling the scent of the coffee and moaning obscenely. Phil felt his cock jerk at the sight of the man taking a sip of his coffee and looking completely blissed out, before wandering off. Phil couldn’t help, but drop his eyes to the man’s backside and fuck that was a sight. He watched the man walk away and wondered who the hell he was and if Phil would ever see him again.


End file.
